


Одержимость

by Nina_Yudina



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Missing Scene, Other, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: ...ей становится страшно, когда вечерние тени обступают ее (с).
Kudos: 3





	Одержимость

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках челленджа «100 х 100» (ключ №48 — «Одержимость») для команды fandom Dark Games 2019 на ФБ-2019; игровая предыстория — убийство Бледена Марка в Суде.

Брин больше не может спать по ночам.

Она уверяет себя: это нормально, настоящий Архонт способен обходиться без сна, но ей становится страшно, когда вечерние тени обступают ее.

_Бледен Марк наблюдает за тобой._

Брин убеждает себя: Бледен Марк погиб. Она убила его. Видела, как погасли его золотые глаза. Слышала его последние слова: «Эта яркость ослепляет…» Чувствовала, как его кровь — обычная, красная, человеческая — согревает пальцы. Смерть-из-Тени растерзала его тело, сожрала его печень и хвасталась этим...

Он сам виноват, что выбрал другую — Кайрос. Надо отпустить. Забыть. Не получается. Брин одержима мертвым Архонтом Теней.

— Марк, это ты? — спрашивает она.

Тьма безмолвно наблюдает за ней.


End file.
